Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Seventh Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 7: Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin)
Here is the seventh remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *James *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Percy *Tired Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Toby *Annie *Clarabel *Express Coaches *Freight Cars *Branchline Coaches Cast (The Sequel) *Percy - Salli Transcript (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Percy: Do you know what? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Gordon: What? *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Percy: Do you know what? *Gordon: Silly! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. *James: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said James. *James: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. *Narrator: Percy went off to get some coaches. (as Percy sets off to the yard, he collects two dark red branchline coaches and two light red coaches and puffs around the yard) *Percy: That stupid old signal. *Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. *Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. (a tired Percy collects Connor's blue and white Express coach and Caitlin's purple and white Express coach and takes them to Knapford station) He brought some coaches to the station. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look tired. *Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look the right way up to me. *Narrator: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Thomas and Toby will help too. *Percy: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. (leaves, whistling cheerfully) *Narrator: The new engine arrived. (Duck arrives, whistling excitedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: What's your name? *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Duck: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Duck. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. Here, Percy, show Duck around. *Narrator: The two engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. (Percy and Duck set off to work, passing Thomas, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Duck shunts three red coaches into Knapford station alongside James, Gordon, and Henry) James, Gordon and Henry watched Duck quietly doing his work. *Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. *James: We'll have some fun and order him about. *Henry, Gordon, James: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Wheesh! (puff past Duck, and with Henry hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach, and Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach, and James hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, they blow smoke at Duck, who yelps in fear) *Narrator: Smoke billowed everywhere. Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. (Percy arrives crossly to meet a surprised Duck) *Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? *Percy: Yes they do. *Narrator: Answered Percy. *Duck: Right. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: We'll soon stop that nonsense. *Narrator: He whispered something. *Duck: We'll do it later. (Percy and Duck flee) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extroitnary noise. *Henry, Gordon and James: Wheesh! (snorting) *Sir Topham Hatt: Bother! (as Gordon, Henry, and James arrive at Tidmouth sheds to meet Duck and Percy) *Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. Duck and Percy calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Gordon, James and Henry were furious. *Sir Topham Hatt: (in The Thing Upstairs's Voice from The Trap Door) Stop that noise! *Narrator: Bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: They won't let us in! *Narrator: Hissed Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. (Engines whistling) *Sir Topham Hatt: (in Dr. Robotnik's Voice from Sonic the Hedgehog, punches the engines) SILENCE! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. *Narrator: Gordon, Henry and James sniggered. *Sir Topham Hatt: As for you. *Narrator: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. *Narrator: After Percy went away, Duck was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! (after Percy leaves, Duck follows with eleven freight cars and a caboose) Transcript (The Sequel) *Percy: Well, it looks like I'm off to the docks. (collects a load of freight cars and a caboose and puffs away) Trivia (Duck Takes Charge, told by George Carlin for the US) *Duck Takes Charge will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Percy, James, and Gordon in the yard. *Shot 2 will film a grumpy Gordon talking. *Shot 3 will film a happy Percy talking. *Shot 4 will film a cross James talking. *Shot 5 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 6 will film a tired Percy pulling two dark red branchline coaches and two light red coaches. *Shot 7 will film a tired Percy shunting Connor's blue and white Express coach and Caitlin's purple and white Express coach. *Shot 8 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 9 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 11 will film Percy talking. *Shot 12 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 13 will film Duck backing into the yard. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 15 will film Duck talking. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film Percy arriving and passing Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel and going by. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 19 will film Duck and Percy setting off. *Shot 20 will film Duck shunting Connor's blue and white Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach, and Henrietta into Knapford station. *Shot 21 will film Henry talking. *Shot 22 will film James talking. *Shot 23 will film Henry hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach, and Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach going past Duck. *Shot 24 will film smoking going everywhere, surprising Duck. *Shot 25 will film a tired Percy coming. *Shot 26 will film a tired Percy stopping. *Shot 27 will film Duck talking, confused. *Shot 28 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 29 will film Duck talking while scheming. *Shot 30 will film Duck and Percy puffing away. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt in his office. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking alarmed. *Shot 33 will film an Angry Henry, Gordon, and James arriving. *Shot 34 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt leaving. *Shot 36 will film Duck and Percy standing on the switches and blocking Gordon, James, and Henry. *Shot 37 will film an Angry Gordon looking cross. *Shot 38 will film an Angry James looking confused. *Shot 39 will film an Angry Henry. *Shot 40 will film the engines whistling. *Shot 41 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'Stop that noise!' in the Thing Upstairs' Voice from The Trap Door. *Shot 42 will film an Angry Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 43 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 44 will film Duck talking. *Shot 45 will film James's whistle blowing. *Shot 46 will film Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 47 will film a fist punching James, Gordon, and Henry. *Shot 48 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shot 49 will film a tired Percy and Duck. *Shot 50 will film Duck looking worried. *Shot 51 will film a tired Percy. *Shot 52 will film James, Gordon, and Henry snickering. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 55 will film Duck hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65